Pinguin (1966)
Der '''Pinguin' ist ein wiederkehrender Schurke aus der Kult-Fernsehserie ''Batman, die zwischen 1966 und 1968 produziert wurde. Er ist ein raffinierter Krimineller und neben dem Joker und dem Riddler einer der Erzfeinde von Batman und Robin. Der ständig quakende Gangster hat ein Faible für Verbrechen, die mit Vögeln (insbesondere Pinguinen) und/oder mit Regenschirmen in Zusammenhang stehen. Pinguin versucht auf diversen Wegen stets, wertvolle Gegenstände oder Schmuckstücke zu stehlen und Batman mittels seiner zahlreichen Regenschirm-Waffen zu besiegen. Im Spielfilm zur Serie, Batman hält die Welt in Atem von 1966, geht er als Mitglied der "Vereinigten Unterwelt von Gotham" eine Allianz mit dem Riddler, dem Joker und Catwoman ein, um in einem heimtückischen Coup die gesamte Welt zu bedrohen. Gespielt wurde er vom zweifach oscarnominierten US-amerikanischen Charakterdarsteller Burgess Meredith (*1907, †1997). In der deutschen Übersetzung wurde er im Spielfilm von Hans Hessling (*1903, †1995) und in der Serie von Rolf Becker (*1935) synchronisiert; in den Animationsfilmen 2016-17 lieh ihm Stefan Staudinger (*1950) seine Stimme. Biographie Vergangenheit Pinguin ist ein krimineller Superschurke aus Gotham und ein Feind von Batman. Sein Markenzeichen sind Regenschirme, in die Waffen oder andere Dinge eingebaut sind. Nach einer Verhaftung sitzt Pinguin lange Zeit im Gefängnis, beschwert sich kurz vor seiner Entlassung aber, dass er schon bald entlassen werden soll, jedoch keine Idee hat, was er als nächstes ausrauben oder stehlen soll. Er will etwas planen, das sogar Batman nicht verhindern kann. Vorbereitung seiner Manipulation von Batman Drei Tage nach seiner Entlassung verteilen Pinguins Handlanger gratis Regenschirme vor einem Juwelengeschäft, welches gerade neu geöffnet wird. Als die Menschen mit den Schirmen das Gebäude betreten, spannen sich die Schirme plötzlich auf und stoßen Rauch aus. In dem Chaos der ganzen Schirme fliehen die Menschen nach draußen, allerdings nutzt Pinguin das Chaos gar nicht um den Laden auszurauben. Um zu verhindern, dass Pinguin noch mehr Chaos verbreiten kann, wird Batman alarmiert, der mit Robin und der Polizei herausfinden will, was Pinguin plant. Sie untersuchen alle neuen Firmengründungen für Schirmfabriken, da Pinguin für seine Pläne neue Schirme braucht. In der Firma verrät Pinguin seinen Handlangern, dass er in der nächsten Woche einen wahren Schirmhagel auf Gotham niederregnen lassen wird, der für alle außer Batman keinerlei Sinn ergeben wird. Pinguin offenbart jedoch, dass Batman zwar einige Spuren aus Pinguins Schirmangriffen lesen wird, Pinguin in Wahrheit aber rein gar nichts vorhat - er will Batman nur dazu bringen, ein Verbrechen zu interpretieren und damit für Pinguin ein Verbrechen vorauszuplanen, was er dann begehen kann. So will er Batman unfreiwillig zu seinem Komplizen in seinem nächsten Verbrechen machen. In den nächsten Tagen werden entsprechend weitere Schirme vor Juwelierläden und Banken verteilt, die zwar etwas Chaos verursachen, ansonsten aber für nichts gut sind. Batman und Robin suchen nun selbst das Firmengebäude des Pinguins auf und dieser begrüßt sie freundlich. Er behandelt sie wie Kunden und fragt, ob er ihnen sein Warenangebot zeigen soll. Batman fordert, dass Pinguin ihm seinen Plan verrät und Robin droht, Pinguin direkt wieder ins Gefängnis zu verfrachten. Pinguin erinnert die beiden jedoch süffisant daran, dass er seit seiner Freilassung kein Gesetz gebrochen hat und sie ihm somit nichts anhängen können. Batman und Robin müssen unverrichteter Dinge abziehen, bevor sie gehen warnt Batman allerdings, dass sie wissen dass Pinguin etwas vorhat und dass sie ihn im Auge behalten werden. Nachdem die beiden Helden weggefahren sind, lässt Pinguin von einer Abschussvorrichtung einen riesigen Schirm auf eine Kreuzung in Gotham abfeuern. Um herauszufinden, was Pinguin plant, sucht Batman dessen Laden erneut auf - dieses Mal jedoch als Bruce Wayne. Er will dort einen Regenschirm seines Vaters reparieren lassen, sein wahres Ziel ist es aber, eine Wanze im Laden zu verstecken. Als er diese anbringen will, ertönt jedoch Pinguins Wanzenalarm und er zieht einen versteckten Hebel, durch den ein Netz auf Wayne herabfällt. Pinguins Handlanger stürmen in den Laden und packen Wayne, den sie mit einem K.O.-Gas betäuben. Pinguin kann Wayne aber nicht mit Batman in Verbindung bringen und hält ihn für einen Industriespion, der von einem rivalisierenden "Schirmkönig" geschickt wurde. Er befiehlt seinen Männern, einen tödlichen Unfall zu verursachen damit Wayne ihm nicht in die Quere kommen kann. Wayne kann aber entkommen, bevor die beiden Handlanger ihn im Schmelzofen der Fabrik verbrennen können. Entführung von Aurora Robins Pinguin befasst sich jedoch nicht länger mit dem scheinbaren Spion, da sein Plan in einigen Minuten losgehen soll. Er aktiviert einen der Schirme, den Batman an sich genommen hat und nun in seiner Bathöhle lagert. Durch die Wanze im Schirmgriff können Pinguin und seine Handlanger nun mithören, worüber Batman und Robin sprechen. Er hört zu wie Batman und Robin den Schirm bezüglich eines Hinweis analysieren, was genau Pinguin in seinem nächsten Plan stehlen könnten. Batman geht schließlich davon aus, dass Pinguin die Schauspielerin Aurora Robins entführen will. Während sie überlegen, wie Pinguin die Entführung durchführen könnte, schreibt Pinguin mit um den Plan später genau so zu begehen. Vom Nachbardach des Penthouses, in dem Aurora lebt, beobachten Pinguin und seine Schurken wie Batman und Robin an der Außenfassade des Gebäudes hochklettern. Gehässig lachend behauptet Pinguin, dass alles nach Plan läuft. Genau wie Batman es vorhergesagt hat, lässt sich Pinguin mit einer Seilrutsche in Schirmform auf den Balkon von Robins' Apartment hinübergleiten und auch seine Handlanger folgen ihm. Dann stürmt Pinguin in das Zimmer herein und betäubt Robins und ihren Begleiter mit Schlafgas. Als Batman und Robin mit Gasmasken in den Raum stürmen, stellt sich jedoch heraus dass Pinguins Handlanger einen starken Magneten an der Außenwand angebracht haben, der das Metall in Batmans und Robins Gürtel anzieht. Dies ermöglicht es Pinguin und seiner Bande, mit Aurora Robins zu entkommen während Batman und Robin an der Wand kleben. Am nächsten Tag fordert Pinguin 200.000 Dollar als Lösegeldforderung und schlägt als Übergabeort das Eingangstor von Wayne Manor vor. Während die Polizei mit Batman darüber spricht, wie man Pinguin am Übergabeort eine Falle stellen kann, lauscht Pinguin weiter durch die Wanze im Regenschirm mit und erfährt so von der Falle. Er und seine Gang lachen laut, als sie hören wie selbstsicher Batman und Robin wegen ihres Plans sind. Als der Tag der Übergabe gekommen ist, dringen Pinguin und seine Handlanger in die Villa ein und als Pinguin die Ritterrüstungen sieht, in der sich Batman und Robin laut ihres Plans versteckt halten, schießt Pinguin Schlafgas aus seinem Regenschirm in beide Rüstungen um Batman und Robin zu betäuben. Dann lässt er seine Gangster Aurora Robins abladen, nimmt den Koffer mit dem Geld und will nun in sein Versteck nach Alaska fliehen. Um Vorbereitungen zu treffen, kehren Pinguin und seine Bande mit dem Geldkoffer in die Fabrik zurück, wo sie aber schon von Batman und Robin konfrontiert werden. Batman verrät Pinguin, dass dieser sich im Penthouse selbst verraten hat als er genau dieselben Worte benutzt hat, die Batman zuvor gesagt hatte. So ist Batman der Wanze im Schirm auf die Schliche gekommen und hat Pinguin eine Falle gestellt. Geschockt behauptet Pinguin, dass er die beiden doch in den Rüstungen betäubt hat aber Batman verrät, dass es sich dabei nur um Puppen gehandelt hat. Pinguin und seine Bande zücken nun ihre Schirme und liefern sich einen Fechtkampf mit den Verbrechern, der aber schnell zu einem Faustkampf wird. Als Pinguin von hinten auf Batman zuspringt und ihn packt, kann Batman ihn abschütteln und ihn in einen der anderen Verbrecher stoßen, woraufhin beide mit dem Kopf zusammenprallen und ohnmächtig zu Boden sinken. Er wird kurz darauf von der Polizei in Empfang genommen und verhaftet. Erscheinungsbild Der Pinguin ist ein kleiner, drahtiger Mann mit dunklem Haar und einer ungewöhnlich langen Nase. Er hat eine schnarrende Stimme, gibt immer wieder quakende Laute von sich und hat einen enorm watschelnden Gang. In seinem rechten Auge klemmt stets ein Monokel und er hat immer eine lange Zigarettenspitze im Mundwinkel. Üblicherweise trägt er einen schwarzen Cutaway, dazu einen violetten Zylinder und eine violette Fliege, eine plüschig anmutende Hemdbrust mit Stehkragen und ebenso plüschartige Handschuhe, die seine Finger stummelig-kurz erscheinen lassen. Seine Füße stecken in schwarzen Schuhen mit weißen Gamaschen darüber. Seine Garderobe wirkt etwas schlabbernd, um seine geringe Körpergröße zu betonen. Er führt stets einen seiner zahlreichen schwarzen Trickschirme mit sich, die mit allerlei Waffen bestückt sind – vom Glasschneider bis hin zu Betäubungsgas und sogar mit einem Feuerzeug zum entzünden seiner Zigaretten. Auftritte In der Serie Der Pinguin gehörte neben dem Riddler zu den Lieblingsschurken der Serien-Drehbuchautoren und war als solcher der zweite Ganove, der in der Serie erscheinen durfte. Im Laufe der drei Staffeln hatte er Auftritte in einundzwanzig Episoden. * Staffel 1: ** Episode 3 – Gefiederte Lumpen, Teil 1 (Fine Feathered Finks) ** Episode 4 – Gefiederte Lumpen, Teil 2 (The Penguin’s A Jinx) ** Episode 21 – Alle Macht dem Pinguin, Teil 1 (The Penguin Goes Straight) ** Episode 22 – Alle Macht dem Pinguin, Teil 2 (Not Yet, He Ain’t) ** Episode 33 – Der Pinguin schlägt zu, Teil 1 (Fine Finny Fiends) ** Episode 34 – Der Pinguin schlägt zu, Teil 2 (Batman Makes The Scenes) * Staffel 2: ** Episode 51 – Wahltag, Teil 1 (Hizzonner The Penguin) ** Episode 52 – Wahltag, Teil 2 (Dizzonner The Penguin) ** Episode 61 – Freiflug ins Gefängnis, Teil 1 (The Penguin’s Nest) ** Episode 62 – Freiflug ins Gefängnis, Teil 2 (The Bird’s Last Jest) ** Episode 71 – Die Zodiak-Verbrechen, Teil 1 (The Zodiac Crimes) ** Episode 72 – Die Zodiak-Verbrechen, Teil 2 (The Joker’s Hard Times) ** Episode 73 – Die Zodiak-Verbrechen, Teil 3 (The Penguin Declines) *** Gemeinsam mit dem Joker (gespielt von Cesar Romero). ** Episode 76 – Batmans beste Rolle, Teil 1 (Penguin Is A Girl’s Best Friend) ** Episode 77 – Batmans beste Rolle, Teil 2 (Penguin Sets A Trend) ** Episode 78 – Batmans beste Rolle, Teil 3 (Penguin’s Disastrous End) *** Gemeinsam mit Marsha, der Diamantenkönigin (gespielt von Carolyn Jones). * Staffel 3: ** Episode 95 – Batgirl kommt - Pinguin geht (Enter Batgirl, Exit Penguin) ** Episode 98 – Lola Lasagne und das gefärbte Pferd, Teil 1 (The Sport Of Penguins) ** Episode 99 – Lola Lasagne und das gefärbte Pferd, Teil 2 (A Horse Of Another Color) *** Gemeinsam mit Lola Lasagne (gespielt von Ethel Merman). ** Episode 114 – Der Pinguin räumt auf (Penguin’s Clean Sweep) * Gastauftritt: ** Episode 119 – Aus Cassandras Hexenküche (The Entrancing Dr. Cassandra) *** In dieser Episode plant die Schurkin Dr. Cassandra Gothams übelste Ganoven aus dem Gefängnis zu befreien. Unter ihnen der Pinguin, Joker, Riddler, Catwoman, König Tut und Egghead. Keiner der namhaften Schurken wurde von den eigentlichen Darstellern verkörpert, sondern von Doubles bzw. Stuntleuten gespielt und markiert somit das einzige Mal innerhalb der Serie, bei dem Burgess Meredith nicht in der Rolle des Pinguins zu sehen war. Im Spielfilm * 1966 – “'Batman hält die Welt in Atem'“ (engl.: “''Batman: The Movie''“) ** Gemeinsam mit Joker, Riddler und Catwoman (gespielt von Cesar Romero, Frank Gorshin und Lee Meriwether). Weitere Auftritte * Batman ’66 – 2013-2016 Die dreißigteilige Comic-Reihe von DC ist im Stil der Fernsehserie gezeichnet und beinhaltet auch mehrere Auftritte des Pinguins. * Batman: Return of the Caped Crusaders – 2016 In dem Zeichentrickfilm, in seinem visuellen Stil der Fernsehserie nachempfunden, ist der Pinguin wie schon seinerzeit im Spielfilm von 1966 Teil des schurkischen Quartetts, bestehend aus ihm selbst, Joker, Riddler und Catwoman. * Batman vs. Two-Face – 2017 Zwar hat der Pinguin in der Fortsetzung zu Return of the Caped Crusaders nur einen Gastauftritt, doch ist er in diesem Abenteuer, neben Joker, Riddler, Egghead und Mr. Freeze, nicht unerheblich an der Erschaffung von Two-Face beteiligt und nimmt im Finale an der Versteigerung von Batmans wahrer Identität teil. Sonstiges * Das Krächzen und Quaken, das so typisch für den Charakter wurde, geht zurück auf einige unfreiwillige Hustenanfälle des Pinguin-Darstellers Burgess Meredith während der Dreharbeiten. Meredith hatte sich bereits Jahre zuvor das Rauchen abgewöhnt, weswegen er besonders empfindlich auf den Qualm seiner Zigarettenrequisite reagierte. * Das Thema der Doppelfolge “''Wahltag''“, in der der Pinguin in krimineller Absicht für das Amt des Bürgermeisters kandidiert, wurde 1992 für Batmans Rückkehr erneut aufgegriffen. Dort überredet der korrupte Großindustrielle Max Shreck den Pinguin zur Kandidatur, in der Absicht, ihn als politische Marionette zu benutzen. Dies scheint ein bei den Autoren beliebtes Handlungselement zu sein, da auch in der Fernsehserie Gotham (2014 – 2019) der Pinguin zeitweise zum Oberhaupt der Stadt gewählt wurde. Galerie PinguinSchirmfabrik.png|Pinguin in seiner Schirmfabrik PinguinSpott-0.png|Pinguin verhöhnt Batman PinguinHandlanger.png|Pinguin mit seinen Handlangern PinguinPlanbeginn.png|Pinguin beginnt mit dem Plan PinguinDach.png|Pinguin auf dem Dach PinguinLösegeld.png|Pinguin stiehlt das Lösegeld penguin_b-rotcc.jpg|Pinguin und seine kriminellen Kumpane in "Batman: Return of the Caped Crusaders" (2016) rogues_b-vs-tf.png|Pinguin und Gotham City's kriminelle Crème-de-la-Crème in "Batman vs. Two-Face" (2017) Kategorie:Realverfilmungs-Schurke Kategorie:Serienbösewicht Kategorie:DC Comics-Schurke Kategorie:Batman-Schurke Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Anführer Kategorie:Verbrecher Kategorie:Entführer Kategorie:Erpresser Kategorie:Lügner Kategorie:Manipulativ Kategorie:Kämpfer Kategorie:Inhaftiert Kategorie:Arrogant Kategorie:Betrüger Kategorie:Böses Genie Kategorie:Dieb Kategorie:Egoist Kategorie:Ehrenlos Kategorie:Eifersüchtig Kategorie:Erzfeind Kategorie:Extravagant Kategorie:Feigling Kategorie:Gangster Kategorie:Gierig Kategorie:Korrumpierender Einfluss Kategorie:Lebendig Kategorie:Machtgierig Kategorie:Oberschurke Kategorie:Psychotisch Kategorie:Rachesüchtig Kategorie:Scharlatan Kategorie:Verschwörer